Tales of Fairy Tail
by StrawberryInDespairXD
Summary: A bunch of short stories about the members/former members of Fairy tail! My sense of humour still sucks...  Please review!
1. Lucy Heartfillia

**Lucy Heartfillia**

**First of all, a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and/or favourited my previous (and first! XD) story! I am so happy! **

**This is a story about Lucy! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p>"LUCY! I heard that you destroyed Harujion Port the other day! Is that true?" asked Mirajane as she cleaned cups behind the counter of the bar.<p>

"Mira, please don't say that anymore..." groaned Lucy. Yes it was true. While on a job to capture a band of thieves, she had summoned Aquarius at the Port to take them down. Unfortunately, Aquarius's monster wave had also destroyed the Port! At least the thieves didn't escape...

"Lucy, everyone knows already! It's pretty big news since you don't approve of destroying stuff despite being a Fairy Tail mage!" laughed the white-haired take-over mage. "Though just because you're a part of Fairy Tail doesn't mean you have to like it. Just don't become like Natsu, ok?"

Lucy nodded. She knows what Natsu was like since they were good friends and teammates. He really knows how to destroy stuff, that idiot. And just as she finished that thought guess who entered the guild? Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!" yelled Natsu. "We're going on a job! Happy and I looked for you at your apartment but didn't find you!"

"Bwue ve fi fin shom fih (but we did find some fish)!" said Happy with his mouth stuffed with fish.

"Natsu, I don't feel like going on a job!" complained Lucy. Geez, couldn't he tell that she was in a bad mood?"I'm too upset to..."

"SO LET'S GO ON A JOB!"

"AYE SIR!"

"Natsu, Happy, I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up but-AHH!" screamed Lucy as Natsu dragged her out the guild.

"Come on Lucy! This is a really good job too!"

"MIRA, HELP ME!" screamed Lucy!

"There she goes," said Mirajane. "They look so cute together..." She laughed and went back to cleaning the cups, leaving Lucy with Natsu (and Happy, but she forgot about him...)!

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to request any Fairy Tail character in a story! I'm not that good of an author, but I'll try my best! Yes OCs are accepted! XD Story ideas are accepted too! Please review! <strong>

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**Natsu Dragneel**

**The second tale of Tales of Fairy Tail! This one is about Natsu! Enjoy!**

**A big thank you to Abugs Write Stories Too for being Tales of Fairy Tail's first reviewer! Also, thank you to everyone else who read and/or favourited it! **

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p>"TRESPASSER!" yelled Lucy as she found Natsu sitting in her apartment when she came back from shopping. She immediately kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into the wall, though making sure she did not kick him too hard (because she didn't want to break her wall). <em>At least Gray's not here, <em>she thought.

"Geez Lucy, what's wrong with you?" asked Natsu. "I just wanted-"

"GET OUT!" yelled Lucy. She was in a bad mood. She sent them flying out the door (when did Lucy get so strong? O.o) and slammed the door in their faces.

"OK HAPPY! Let's go find Erza!" yelled Natsu enthusiastically as if nothing had just happened.

"Natsu, why do you want to find Erza?" asked Happy. The blue Exceed thought for a moment before a horrible thought occurred to him. "NATSU! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FIGHT ERZA?"

"Of course! I have to become stronger and then I can be an S-class mage!" replied Natsu. He has never beaten Erza before but he has to try right?

"Natsu, Erza will beat you in about 5 mins!"

"Let's go Happy!" said Natsu, completely ignoring Happy's comment.

"Natsu, you never listen..."

*time slip – after they found Erza*

"Erza! Fight me!" yelled Natsu as he ran towards Erza. Erza was eating strawberry cake at the time and when she saw someone charging towards her, she immediately responded by sending her fust flying into Natsu's face.

"That didn't even take 5 seconds!" exclaimed Happy.

"Sorry Natsu!" said Erza as she stared at the knocked out fire dragon slayer. "I didn't know it was you!"

Natsu groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Natsu...that's honestly all I can say. And no, I do not enjoy torturing characters. <strong>


	3. Pantherlily

**Pantherlily**

**Thank you to OB ob OB ob OB for suggesting this character and reviewing! XD Let's just skip to the story...**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lily," said Happy, "Why don't we have Charle predict your future today?"<p>

"Interesting. Let's try," replied Pantherlily, who had nothing better to do.

"Charle!" yelled Happy.

"No Happy, I don't want a fish," Charle immediately replied.

"No, can you predict Lily's future?" asked Happy.

Charle sighed. She had been looking for Wendy, who left the dorm that morning without her. "Fine," she said reluctantly. Charle closed her eyes and said, "Hmmm. Lily, you're going to suffer today."

"What do you mean?" asked Pantherlily, just slightly alarmed by this turn of events.

"I mean, someone or something is going to put you through a terrible event today."

"Lily, I feel bad for you..." said Happy sadly.

"I wonder who or what it is though..." mumbled Charle.

Just the guild doors swung open with a loud crash and the iron dragon slayer Gajeel ran in. He briefly looked around the guild and when he saw Pantherlily, he grabbed the poor little exceed and said, "Come on! You have to listen to my new song!"

Pantherlily groaned. Gajeel had sung at least 12 different songs that week and he had been forced to listen to all of them. It was a terror, especially because Gajeel was a terrible singer. Gajeel bolted out of the guild and down the street, all the while saying how his new song is awesome.

"Happy, what just happened...?" asked Charle.

"Your prediction was right!" exclaimed Happy.

"Of course it was. I've never been wrong."

"Yeah, but now Lily is gonna suffer!" said Happy.

"What do you mean...?" asked Charle. She was a bit confused.

"You've never heard Gajeel sing right?" asked Happy. "Well, he's terrible."

"I see..." said Charle. She glanced out the open doors of the guild and thought, _Good luck Lily_.

*During Gajeel's singing*

"Ugh..." groaned Pantherlily.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who have never heard Gajeel sing, it's actually a really funny part! And poor Lily...I'm starting to think I enjoy torturing FT characters...but I don't. This was just really unfortunate!<strong>

**Please review and suggest other characters or if you have an idea of what kind of even should occur, please tell me! I have Writer's Block these days...**


	4. Mirajane Strauss

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Dedicated to Hizzy, who suggested Mirajane. I wonder what will happen to her...**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p>Mirajane was working at the bar one day when Fairy Tail's strongest team (?) walked into the guild, yelling at each other.<p>

"I told you! People were staring at us because you stripped!" yelled Natsu angrily.

"Or maybe it was because you were breathing fire!" yelled Gray, just as angry.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Erza, who had had enough of their pointless yelling.

"Maybe people were staring because they were so loud..." said Lucy. She couldn't stand the noise.

"Aye..." agreed Happy.

"Welcome back!" greeted Mirajane warmly, as if she couldn't tell all of them were either furious or depressed. She smiled at them.

"Hey Natsu, I just got a new cup! I want to tell you to be careful because it's my favourite and you always seem to destroy something!" said Mirajane. "Come here, I'll tell you the story of what'll happen if you break it!"

*Mirajane tells a story*

"I'm going home!" announced Lucy.

"Me too!"

"I'm heading to the dorm!"

"I'll go stay with Lucy!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"Natsu...are you ok?"

"Oh dear..."Mirajane was worried. Lucy just kicked Natsu halfway across the guild, where he crashed into Gajeel. "It seems like Fairy Tail is going to have another fight..."

"Natsu, I'll kill you!"

"No way!"

Natsu and Gajeel started attacking each other. Every time they missed, it seems to have affected another member one way or another and pretty soon, the entire guild was caught in their fight.

"I better go see if the master can put a stop to this..." said Mirajane as she started to go look for the master when suddenly, Natsu crashed into her. She fell and accidentally broke the cup that Lisanna had given to her the other day after she came back from a job with Elfman. It was her favourite cup!

"Natsu..." growled Mirajane. An evil aura surrounded her as she glared at the fire dragonslayer. The entire guild suddenly became very quiet.

"S-sorry!" squeaked Natsu, who was terrified. Mirajane was rarely like this.

The white-haired take-over mage turned into Satan Soul! "Natsu...I'm going to kill you..."

And so the "Demon" Mirajane chased the totally scared fire dragonslayer Natsu all around the guild, while everyone else tried to avoid them as best as they can...

*Present time*

"Mira, there's no way that'll happen!" laughed Natsu as Mirajane told him the story of what'll happen if he came broke her favourite cup. He laughed and laughed and laughed. The he slammed his hand onto the bar counter and Mirajane's favourite cup fell. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Natsu..." growled Mirajane. "I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, nothing bad happened to Mirajane, but I'm not sure about Natsu...<strong>

**Please review! I don't care if you think it is terrible ad write a terrible review! I just need some people's opinions! **

**Yes I am weird... **


	5. Laxus Dreyar

**Laxus Dreyar**

**Once again, dedicated to Hizzy! A story about Laxus. **

**WARNING: IT'S NOT VERY FUNNY! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THIS STORY TO LAUGH, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER! But don't. You might have a different opinion of it than I do.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Laxus, fight me!" yelled Natsu as he charged across the guild to where Laxus was sitting.<em>

"_You're a thousand years too early, Natsu!" said Laxus as he struck Natsu with a bolt of lightning. Natsu immediately fell and lay there on the floor. _

"_Well said Laxus," said Cana as she drank her alcohol calmly. "Why don't you join me for a drink? That should help you take your mind off that pink-haired idiot!" The entire guild roared with laughter._

"_LAXUS!" shouted an angry grandfather and guild master. "Just because you are my grandson does not mean you can destroy stuff and not expect to be punished!"_

"_Sorry," replied Laxus. "But Fairy tail is known for being destructive you know?"_

_The entire guild all laughed again. Laxus smiled. This is what being in guild was like. Everyone was family. They all laughed together, cried together, and fought together._

"_Looks like you love destroying stuff just as much as the rest of us," said Gray, trying to hold back his laughter._

"_A MAN DOES NOT COMPLAIN!" yelled Elfman._

"_I never did..." mumbled Laxus._

"_Don't worry, Elfman is always like that," replied Mirajane, smiling like everyone else._

"_Hey Laxus, any girls in the guild you're interested in?" asked Macao. He and Wakaba looked at him, expecting him to say something interesting._

"_Not yet. And besides, it's not like I stare at all the girls in the guild in a perverted way like you two do..." _

"_Hey Laxus," said Erza, "Aren't you going on a job? It's been a while."_

"_I'll take one another day. I just want to enjoy today in this guild."_

"_It's a really fun guild isn't it?"_

"_...yeah."_

Laxus woke up. He had been sleeping under a tree. It was almost dawn. Then he remembered that he had been excommunicated from Fairy Tail. He stood up and, shaking the dirt off his clothing, gathered up the few belongings that he had brought with him. He smiled. He was still a member of Fairy Tail at heart.

With that thought in mind, he continued on his journey, walking towards who-knows-where.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, making a story with Laxus is hard! Ending wasn't that great though...<strong>

_**I just read the entire story again and I think I completely changed Laxus's personality! XD**_

"_**PLEASE REVIEW!" says StrawberryInDespairXD **_


	6. LokeLeo

**Loke/Leo**

**For ShimmeringWintery-chan. Please enjoy this very...weird...story about Loke, a very interesting Stellar Spirit who enjoys flirting with women. **

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Loke," said Lucy one day as she was reading a magazine, "Remember how you used to be the 'top mage you'd want as your boyfriend'?"<p>

"Yeah, why?" asked the Lion Stellar Spirit.

"Well, you've been replaced."

"WHAT?" yelled Loke in shock.

"Yeah. Here's a picture."

Lucy handed the magazine over to Loke, who immediately snatched it out if her hands and stared wide-eyed at a picture of a young mage who was indeed quite good-looking.

"He's not that great," mumbled Loke as he handed the magazine back to Lucy.

"Don't say that. You just don't want to admit it," teased Lucy. "Here, why don't you go ask that girl over there who she thinks is better-looking."

"Ok," agreed Loke. He took the magazine and walked confidently up to the girl, who was busy talking to one of her friends.

"Excuse me," said Loke catching the girl's attention, "In your opinion, who do you think is more handsome, me or him?" He pointed to the picture of the mage.

The girl spent 10 minutes comparing the two of them before finally saying, "Him."

Loke walked back to Lucy, completely depressed. He sat back down on the bench beside her and said, "I'm going back."

"It's ok, Loke," sighed Lucy. "I'm sure every girl has different tastes in guys."

"It's not that," replied Loke. "I just remembered that I promised Aquarius I'd help her with something but I completely forgot!"

"I think you should go back then..." replied Lucy. "Aquarius can be very scary..." She sweatdropped.

"that doesn't help me at all...oh well. Bye." Loke disappeared back into the spirit world.

Lucy continued reading her magazine. _Loke's probably not going to survive, _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, failed chapter! XD Maybe I'll write another Loke story one day...<strong>


	7. Gajeel Redfox

**Gajeel Redfox**

**OK! It's time for a story about Gajeel. As you've probably already realized, nothing good ever happens in these tales! *evil laugh* **

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p><em>Gajeel appears on the stage. A crowd of adoring fans are all screaming his name. He smiles. He sits down on the chair in his white tuxedo, picks up his guitar, and starts singing. As soon as the music starts, the fans get more excited, and they scream even louder. <em>

"_GAJEEL!"_

_He can hear his name being called. The voice was oddly familiar..._

"_GAJEEL!"_

_He can't quite remember who it belongs to, but he's pretty sure it doesn't belong to anyone he likes..._

"_GAJEEL!"_

_HE REMEMBERS NOW! IT BELONGS TO THAT ANNOYING-_

"NATSU, STOP PUNCHING HIM!"

"WHO CARES? GAJEEL!" yelled Natsu as he punches the iron dragon slayer awake. Gajeel had started singing loudly in his sleep, and no one who could hear it liked it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Sorry Gajeel," apologized Lucy, who was standing behind Natsu staring awkwardly at the sight..."It's just that you were singing in your sleep and no one liked it..."

"Why did you tell him that?" hissed Gray, who was standing beside Lucy.

"I was being honest..."

But Gajeel was still angry at Natsu, who had awakened him from his perfectly good dream and did not hear Lucy's comment.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT NATSU?"

"BRING IT ON!"

And soon the entire guild started betting on who would win...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was a terrible ending...but I hope this next part makes up for it! It's a continuation of the last tale about what happened after Loke returned to the Spirit World! I thought it was too short to have its own chapter so...HERE YOU GO!<strong>

* * *

><p>"LEO!" yelled a furious Aquarius. "I'm going to kill you!"<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" screamed a terrified Loke as he continued running from the giant wave of water Aquarius had summoned. Even he could not stand against the rage of the water-bearer...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! Please review! XD<strong>


	8. Alexin

**Alexin**

**For Fall Into Eternal Darkness, who created this OC. I'm sorry that this was so late! I also apologize for not being able to use all the info! Oh, and if this OC didn't turn out as you imagined I apologize for that too! **

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p><em>A young raven-haired mage stood in front of Fairy Tail. The guild wasn't as impressive as the other guilds in the area, but the desire to join this particular one definitely existed in this girl. "So this is Fairy Tail, huh?" said the girl with a huge grin. "I like it!'<em>

The members of Fairy Tail sure were surprised when this person walked into the guild, but none was more surprised than Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, who suddenly stood up and yelled "IT'S ZEREF!" That earned him smack on the head from Lucy, who just happened to be standing nearby.

"You idiot!" hissed Lucy. "Can't you tell she's a girl?"

"You're right!" exclaimed Natsu. "Those aren't the clothes a normal guy would wear!" The new mage was wearing a green t-shirt and bermudas with plenty of pockets. On her shirt was a purple flower with seven petals. She was also wearing simple track shoes and a long trench coat. She had short black hair that went up to her shoulders and a ribbon on the right side of her head. "I didn't know Zeref was into this kind of thing..."

That earned him the Lucy Kick, which sent him flying into the wall.

"So Lucy, are you sure it's not Zeref?" asked Gray, who had overheard their entire conversation. He had seen Zeref before, and was convinced that the suspicious-looking person who had just walked into their guild was the famous dark mage.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure!"

"Or maybe Zeref hit his head somewhere, lost his memories, and woke thinking he was a girl..."

Lucy sent Gray flying as well, directly into Natsu. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT COULD HAPPEN!"

"Excuse me!" yelled the stranger. "I'd like to join this guild!" That sure came as a shock to everyone, as Fairy Tail was one of the weakest guilds after everyone who had been on Tenroujima disappeared for seven years. But nevertheless, they accepted the newcomer without complaint and soon after, the mark of Fairy Tail on her left hand indicated that she was a member.

Then the festivities began, just like old times, only with less drinks and people. Cana doesn't seem to have given up her alcohol though...

"What's your name?" asked Lucy as soon as the celebrations calmed down a bit,

"Alexin."

"That's a nice name!"said Lucy. "Well, I hope we get along! What's your magic?"

"Creating barriers. They're usually unbreakable!" replied Alexin cheerfully.

"Are you sure it's not Zeref?" Natsu and Gray were back again, and still thought it was Zeref who had just become the newest member of Fairy Tail.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" yelled Lucy as she sent them flying once again, only this time into several guild members crowded around the bar.

And you probably know what happened next...

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, the result was a guild fight...almost like the old Fairy Tail! Alexin might appear again in another chapter so if she does, you can expect Zeref's name to pop up several times...<strong>

**Well this chapter was kinda short, and Lucy seems more violent than usual, and Gray seems more stupid than usual, but at least Natsu's about the same right?**

**Please read and review! I like other people's opinions! I honestly don't care if you thought it was terrible. I would like at least SOME criticisms! **

**Yes I am weird... **


End file.
